fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Birds of Prey
Birds of Prey is a 2020 American superhero film based on the DC Comics team of the same name. It is the eighth film in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU) and a follow-up spin-off to the 2016 film Suicide Squad, and is directed by Cathy Yan from a screenplay by Christina Hodson. Storyline Plot After splitting with the Joker, Harley Quinn joins superheroes Black Canary, Huntress and Renee Montoya to save a young girl from an evil crime lord. Genres * Action * Adventure * Crime Motion Picture Rating * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Brazil) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * 16 (Germany) * T''' (Italy) * '''16 (Netherlands) * 15 (Norway) * R-16 (Philippines) * NC16 (Singapore) * 15 (South Korea) * 15 (Sweden) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Images Birds of Prey 2020 poster 1.jpg Birds of Prey 2020 poster 2.jpg Birds of Prey 2020 poster 3.jpg Birds of Prey 2020 poster 4.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Cathy Yan Writing Credits * Christina Hodson (written by) Cast * Margot Robbie - Harley Quinn * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Helena Bertinelli / Huntress * Jurnee Smollett-Bell - Dinah Lance / Black Canary * Rosie Perez - Renee Montoya * Chris Messina - Victor Zsasz * Ella Jay Basco - Cassandra Cain * Ali Wong * Ewan McGregor - Black Mask Producers * David Ayer (executive producer) * Walter Hamada (executive producer) * Geoff Johns (executive producer) * Sue Kroll (producer) (p.g.a.) * Hans Ritter (executive producer) * Margot Robbie (producer) (p.g.a.) * Donald Sparks (co-producer) * Bryan Unkeless (producer) (p.g.a.) * Galen Vaisman (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * February 5, 2020 (Chile) * February 5, 2020 (Colombia) * February 5, 2020 (France) * February 5, 2020 (Indonesia) * February 5, 2020 (South Korea) * February 6, 2020 (Argentina) * February 6, 2020 (Australia) * February 6, 2020 (Brazil) * February 6, 2020 (Czech Republic) * February 6, 2020 (Germany) * February 6, 2020 (Denmark) * February 6, 2020 (Georgia) * February 6, 2020 (Greece) * February 6, 2020 (Hong Kong) * February 6, 2020 (Italy) * February 6, 2020 (Netherlands) * February 6, 2020 (New Zealand) * February 6, 2020 (Philippines) * February 6, 2020 (Portugal) * February 6, 2020 (Russia) * February 6, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * February 6, 2020 (Singapore) * February 6, 2020 (Slovenia) * February 6, 2020 (Slovakia) * February 6, 2020 (Ukraine) * February 7, 2020 (Bulgaria) * February 7, 2020 (Canada) * February 7, 2020 (Estonia) * February 7, 2020 (Spain) * February 7, 2020 (Finland) * February 7, 2020 (UK) * February 7, 2020 (Ireland) * February 7, 2020 (India) * February 7, 2020 (Iceland) * February 7, 2020 (Lebanon) * February 7, 2020 (Lithuania) * February 7, 2020 (Mexico) * February 7, 2020 (Norway) * February 7, 2020 (Poland) * February 7, 2020 (Turkey) * February 7, 2020 (Taiwan) * February 7, 2020 (USA) * March 20, 2020 (Japan) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - October 1, 2019 * Trailer 2 - January 9, 2020 Reception Box office Birds of Prey has grossed $83.2 million worldwide on an $84.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.7 rating on IMDb and an 80% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Clubhouse Pictures * DC Films * Kroll and Co. Entertainment * LuckyChap Entertainment Distributor * Warner Bros Pictures (2020) (Worldwide) (theatrical) Special Effects * Crafty Apes (visual effects) * Creature Effects * Day For NIte * Image Engine Design (visual effects) * Luma Pictures (visual effects and animation) * Method Studios * Weta Digital (visual effects and animation) Technical Specs Runtime * 109 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the first R-rated DCEU film. Category:Films